


【羿昶】明天见

by 5544154123



Category: UNINE (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22438006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5544154123/pseuds/5544154123
Summary: 一个俗套的炮友转正故事。
Relationships: 羿昶恋爱
Kudos: 14





	【羿昶】明天见

周五下午的排课就是为逃课而生的。——黄嘉新语。

他们专业周五一天也只有下午三点半一节工程师英语，就被典型理工生黄嘉新自动归为“没课”一栏，加上教课的老师深谙同学们的心思，一个月未必点一次名，他也乐得躺在宿舍打游戏。

开学以来黄嘉新第二次来上这门课是因为固炮心血来潮跑来学校找他，哼哼唧唧要他陪同上课，居然还美其名曰“考完研就没碰过英语了，复习一下”。说的都是鬼话，黄嘉新想，谁不知道他英语烂得人神共愤，能听课都是鬼上身了，还跑来学英语？

偌大一个教室前半间只有他俩坐在第二排最右边，何昶希握着黄嘉新的手指蹭来蹭去，黄嘉新一回头就对上他嘴角扬起的小猫唇。

“隔壁学校的研究生都这么闲吗？”黄嘉新真诚发问。

“忙着呢。”何昶希理直气壮，“忙着学英语！”

黄嘉新简直要被他气笑。

第一次下课铃响起的时候黄嘉新勃起了。虽然对着一脸正气的英语老师说这话显得他像个变态，但事实就是第一节课刚过半，何昶希不安分的左手就伸进了他的外裤，精准地覆上了他那一团东西。

五讲四美三热爱的好同学黄嘉新哪里经历过这种阵仗，一时间惊得瞪着何昶希不敢动，不安分的人却回他一个纯洁的笑，转头又挑开他的内裤边精准地握住了他的阴茎。

黄嘉新一把抓住何昶希小臂，压着声音声讨：“在上课哎我的祖宗！”

何昶希正直地说：“那你要好好听课哦小新！”

被何昶希撩起的火终于压不下去的时候黄嘉新反而平静下来，回头冷冷看着何昶希。他不笑的时候眼神七分凶狠，全然不似那个阳光明媚的他。何昶希却根本不怕他装凶样子，假装体贴地收手，还帮他整理好下装，留他一个人撑着帐篷瞪着对方。

黄嘉新咬牙切齿：“何昶希你是不是欠操？”

何昶希嘻嘻笑，露出一截艳红的舌尖，眨眨眼睛回他：“是呀，不欠操的话就不来找你啦～”

在小旅馆的前台开房的时候何昶希还在不要命地望着黄嘉新舔嘴唇，眼睛一眨一眨无辜又纯情地望着硬了一路而不得已把外套扎在腰间的黄嘉新。

黄嘉新想起第一次来这里开房，学校周边的宾馆最受学生情侣欢迎，他俩也没什么更好的选择。黄嘉新把何昶希按在门板上把他摸得从眼睛里到下半身一片水淋淋的时候含着他的唇轻声调笑，问他怕不怕被可能藏着的摄像头拍下来然后传到哪个色情网站上去；何昶希则挑起半边眉毛，喘着气问他是不是怕自己太快，被拍了丢脸？

最后有没有被偷拍也不得而知，至少他们从没在黄色网站上看到主角为自己的什么少儿不宜的影像。但又说起来，黄嘉新不得不承认自己认识了何昶希之后就没用上曾经保存的那些小黄片，闭着眼睛脑补一下何昶希被自己操得动情流泪就够他硬到发疼。

黄嘉新勉强忍到关上房门插进房卡。他猛地捞过何昶希的腰亲上那张肖想了很久的唇，何昶希被他带得呜咽一声，陶醉地任自己陷入对方急躁的吻，双手也不甘示弱地去扒黄嘉新的衣服。

他俩贴得距离太近，黄嘉新可以隔着裤子揉捏何昶希的臀，何昶希却没办法对他做出什么实质性的挑逗。察觉了这一点的何大小姐愤愤挣扎起来，察觉到异样的黄嘉新努力让自己抽离开对方，心满意足地看着何昶希被亲得发红的猫唇。

何昶希可爱地皱了皱鼻子，蛮不讲理地质问：“你怎么不脱衣服！”

黄嘉新冤得无法反驳，只好举起双手投降：“脱，我这就脱。”

“我给你脱！”何昶希霸道宣布。

黄嘉新看着他把自己的T恤从运动裤里拽出来，配合着他双手高举的动作脱掉后随手一扔，又扯松了运动裤的系带动作流畅地推到脚踝，这才心满意足，“叭”地亲了一口黄嘉新的腹肌，跪下去咬开他的内裤。

何昶希眼看着黄嘉新早硬得一塌糊涂，那玩意儿就在眼前冲着自己打过来的时候却毫不闪躲，脸上被划过一道水痕的时候才假模假式地“痛呼”一声，可怜巴巴地腻着嗓子抱怨：“小新，它欺负我。”

黄嘉新看何昶希一张精致的小脸抵着自己涨大的阴茎，却刻意摆出一副泫然欲泣的可怜模样，哪还有半分疼惜之情。他咧嘴笑，握着自己的东西让龟头划过何昶希深邃的眼睛和高挺的鼻梁，停留在微张的唇边，顺着他的话往下说：“那让它喂你好吃的赔罪好不好？”

说完没等何昶希回应便直直戳进他嘴里。何昶希猝不及防间被塞了根粗大的东西，一时间眼圈红了几分，愤愤地瞪着黄嘉新，自己却毫无知觉这副模样有多诱人。黄嘉新从上往下看过去顿觉何昶希在他心里的美艳排行榜又可以刷新一遍，恶劣地用手按住何昶希的头逼他为自己服务。

何昶希愤愤地用牙齿轻轻咬了一口，却由于这是自己撩出来的火，终于还是怀着一点良心诚恳地服务起来。他收起牙齿沿着粗大的柱身上下滑动，用灵活的舌头戳弄敏感的头部，直到从他嘴边到黄嘉新的阴茎都蹭得一片水光泛滥。

黄嘉新舒爽地叹了口气，这才有空和身前跪着的人开始斗嘴：“好吃吗何昶希？”

何昶希嘴巴被占着说不出话，却不妨碍他直直往上看去，长长的睫毛扑扇两下，然后带着笑意弯起眼睛，含糊不清地发了一个“嗯”的音。

黄嘉新被他撩得神魂颠倒，用力地在那张温热的小嘴里抽送两下，趁着何昶希猝不及防被呛住分神的时候把他拉到床上，轻轻一推就收获了一个因为眼前天旋地转而茫然失措的何昶希，懵懵的眼神和在床上撩人的魅惑截然不同，却一样让人想入非非。

黄嘉新一点也不耽搁，上手就去脱何昶希衣服。他俩几乎不搞那些不脱比全脱更诱惑的情趣，上床时就要赤条条地纠缠在一起，从感官上给人最直白的刺激。

何昶希哼哼唧唧地配合黄嘉新给自己脱衣服，一双水光泛滥的眼睛盯着他形状漂亮的腹肌和优美的肌肉线条，终于忍不住上手抚摸起来。

黄嘉新啧了一声，焦头烂额地说：“别撩了小祖宗！我直接操进去疼的可是你。”

何昶希嘻嘻笑，双手勾住他的脖颈拉下来索吻。黄嘉新把从何昶希身上最后扒下来的内裤随手扔到床边，下腹抵着对方一样硬梆梆的那根东西缓缓摩擦，舌头缓慢地勾过他的舌尖。

他俩亲嘴亲得两个人都晕头转向，分开后两张精致的脸凑得极近，晕乎乎地看着彼此，然后不知怎么就一起笑起来。

“小笨蛋！”黄嘉新开心地说。

“你才是笨蛋！”何昶希脸上泛着红，自觉地把双腿分开，“笨蛋快来！”

“来什么？”黄嘉新明知故问。

何昶希瞪了他一眼，气哼哼地昂着头不肯接话。没过多久又服了软，细瘦的手指颤巍巍地捉住黄嘉新的手，抓着他往自己身后带：“小新——快来——”

黄嘉新从何昶希的裤兜里翻出润滑剂，慷慨地浇了他一屁股。何昶希呜呜哼着不知道什么东西，感受黄嘉新恣意破开自己柔软的包裹，又慢慢加入第二指，慢吞吞地抽插进出。

扩张的过程经历多少次也不能完全适应。何昶希闭着眼咬着下唇，听黄嘉新说着让人脸红的句子：“何昶希你好热好紧哦，怎么连我的手指都这么喜欢，没有东西操你你就受不了吗？”

何昶希在心里尖叫，住嘴黄嘉新！在胡言乱语什么啊！可他根本没有立场反驳对方的话，他说的是事实，自己都能感觉到内里渴求地吸吮着不管什么插进来的东西——又一根指头插进来了。

又抽插了一会儿，何昶希终于忍不住推动程序的进行：“可以了……嗯——小新你插我……”

“在插呢哥哥。”黄嘉新恶劣地假装听不懂他的话。

“用……用你的啊……插我。”他腰臀一拱一拱地往上顶，试图蹭到那根灼热的阴茎。

“我的什么？”黄嘉新追问。

何昶希瞪他，“你的肉棒！到底为什么非要我说哦，你好变态，变态就是有变态的喜好唔唔唔——”

跟他玩这套总以黄嘉新被骂几句收尾，也不知道他为什么就在这件事上乐此不疲。见又要被骂，他干脆先发制人，把自己的家伙对住何昶希的后穴往进插。

何昶希闭着眼流泪，脸上红扑扑一片，猫唇也被他咬得泛起水光，脸上的表情又是痛苦又是享受。黄嘉新爱惨了他矛盾的情态，像沦陷在肉欲里的神，被钉在自己的阴茎上受刑，却还贪婪地追求那一点性爱的快感。

“你们学校里你的后援会知道他们的男神其实是个没有男人不行的婊子吗？”黄嘉新问他。

何昶希疼得抽气，却还是认真回他：“不是没有男人不行哦……嘶……要器大活好才行！”

黄嘉新简直要被他气笑，报复似的往里狠狠一顶，让自己完全进入了何昶希，成功地逼出他一声短促而混乱的尖叫。

“好大……”何昶希费力地睁开眼睛，颤着手去摸两个人的交合部位。

“好满。”他眨眨眼，“全都吃进去了……”

由于何昶希不要命地往死里撩黄嘉新，黄嘉新便记仇地回报给他完全不留力一下比一下深的冲撞。直到何昶希哭喊着不行了，眼角被操得一片泪痕，仰着头窒息似的短促地喘气，黄嘉新才勉强放过他，抵着他软成一滩糖浆的下身缓慢而深重地往进顶。

不管是刚刚被操得受不住，还是现在得了趣，何昶希的胳膊一直没离开黄嘉新的背后。有朋友笑称他手上有胶水，他确实也很爱对别人上手，大概是一种黏糊糊的表达好感的方式，被发现了还会无辜地眨眨眼，全身上下从内而外地散发着甜腻的气息。

他环着黄嘉新宽厚的肩呜呜地哽咽，这种深入但不激烈的方式正好戳到他爽到的那个点，便又不自觉满足地眯起眼，努力挺起腰向黄嘉新索吻。

他俩确实跟普通的炮友不太相像，有人约炮时说的“不接吻”一类约定俗成对他们都起不到什么示范作用，该亲亲该说骚话还是一样说，野得不得了。黄嘉新低下头去同他接吻，充满了侵占性和浓重的欲望。

黄嘉新的舌头在何昶希的嘴里逡巡过一遍后恋恋不舍地离开，上位的男孩露出一个真诚又阳光的笑容，转而又开始猛烈的攻势。何昶希还停留在温柔的错觉里，速度的转变让他一下子没能反应过来，倒抽一口气又哽住，转而又露出那副受难似的表情。

何昶希上床时总会忍住不去照顾前面那根，黄嘉新作为他的固炮也很清楚他这点自虐的小癖好，从头到尾都没管过硬梆梆吐着液滴的东西。在黄嘉新心里何昶希被操射的时候是他一整场性事里最漂亮的一刻，他是理工生，找不出那么多漂亮的辞藻来赞美，就只觉得那是朵恣意而艳丽的玫瑰，艳红着绽开在便宜旅馆破旧的床单上，被自己逼得不得不收敛了一身扎眼的刺，情欲全掌握在上位者手里，乖乖地听凭处置。

黄嘉新被他收缩的内壁绞到顶点的时候抽出来撸下套子，又自己套弄两下，一边射精一边从何昶希的身上划过，大片的浊白就全沾在了何昶希的脸颊、锁骨、胸口、腰腹。

黄嘉新从他身上往旁边一滚，躺在床上用手支起头看着他笑开。何昶希餍足地弯着眼，用手指勾一点被射到胸口的精液糊到黄嘉新的肚子上，顺手摸了好几把被无数女生眼馋的腹肌，算是占足了便宜。

“何昶希。”黄嘉新问，“你想跟我这么一直保持炮友关系啊？”

何昶希挑眉看他：“嗯？”

“我的意思是。”黄嘉新难得地有点紧张，“你要不，试着跟我谈个恋爱呗……？”

何昶希好久没回应。

“何昶希？”黄嘉新被吓到了，赶忙把头凑过去提醒对方还有回答这回事，活像只翘首以待的大狗狗。

片刻，何昶希崩溃地抬起手捂住了脸。

“我喜欢你好久了啊！”他说。

-Fin-


End file.
